Rescuing the Princess
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Max broke her heart two days before the Valentine's dance....Derek to the rescue! A Dasey Fic in time for Valentine's day!


**Hello to all my faithful readers. I know this is not he norm as I only write for Power Rangers and Harry Potter but this one shot is a present for my Valentine Dean a.k.a fanficrulez. I didn't have any money to buy him a gift and send it to him so I felt this was the next best thing...since he is a huge fan of LWD and is a major Dasey fanatic.**

**To all you Dasey and LWD fans:**

**This is my first time writing for this fandom and I have only watched a handful of episodes so I apoligize in advance for any moments of OOC for Derrick and Casey. I am brand new to this ship and completely blame fanficrulez for getting me hooked in the first place. **

**But like I said before, I only know a little bit about this fandom so I hope you will all forgive me if I screw any of this up.**

**Disclaimer: LWD is the property of the Disney company but this plot belongs to me!**

**To Dean: I hope you enjoy my present!**

* * *

"_This is incredible." _Derek thought as he rolled over in his bed and pressed the pillow over his head trying to block out the noise.

For two nights strait, all he'd heard was Casey crying her eyes out. He really didn't understand why she was so upset.

Women were weird and emotional creatures. Of that he was sure. And why was she crying over Max of all people? He was nothing but an arrogant jock.

Not even a few days before, Casey had been all excited about the upcoming Valentine's day dance at the school, she and her mom had spent hours and hours fussing about the dress she would wear and the hair style she would choose and all the things girls obsessed over.

It wasn't even the prom she was going to, just a stupid pointless valentines day dance.

And it was all Max's fault.

The stupid retarded foot ball jock had cheated on her…just as he'd predicted.

He had a feeling this would happen one day…and it had, and he had been there to witness it. The whole disgusting display of affection…and so had Casey.

But more then that had been the lock of shock followed by the look of desolation on her face as she took his high school that she wore on a chain and threw it at him.

He had never seen her that hurt and pissed off look on her face. That angry way she stormed off had spoken volumes to him of how much she was hurting…but still he did nothing.

What could he do? An angry girl was a scary girl in his eyes…and Casey was livid.

Under normal circumstances he would have gone after her….but with the way she walked off he wasn't about to risk his neck.

That had been two days ago and still she had not stopped crying.

He'd tried his best to ignore it…but how could a guy sleep, how could anyone sleep with all that crying going on?

_This has got to end. _He decided and he suddenly knew how to fix the problem

The next day was the Valentine's day dance. Not much time….but it wasn't a problem for some one like him.

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning still feeling drained from crying herself to sleep.

She couldn't believe all that had happened to her.

She had lost her charming prince to that stupid air head cheerleader and now, instead of rushing off to the dance with her Max, she would be sitting home alone while that stupid airhead rode of with her prince to the ball.

Casey sighed. She never wanted to go to school ever again. Not when she would be the laughing stock of the student body.

Nope, she would stay hidden in her room until she found a way to escape to somewhere, where no one knew her, where she could start over. All over again.

The door suddenly swung open and she knew in an instant it was her arch nemesis Derrick.

She hastily rubbed her eyes as she sat up and then looked at him in confusion. There he stood with a breakfast tray…and it had real food on it?

_What in the world?_

"It's time to rise and shine princess, you've got a whole day of primping and other girly things to do." he said setting the tray down and sitting at the foot of her bed.

"But I'm not going to the dance."

"Um…yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

Derek sighed. "Look Case, this is how it is. Prince's are a dime a dozen, all they do is ride around on horses and wear fancy clothes. I know for a fact that you can do better then him. Now, you _are_ going to the dance tonight…"

Casey had kept silent during his mini speech but when he mentioned the dance she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I'm not going. I can't show up there when M…Max will be there. I can't bear to see him dancing with her! I'm the laughing stock of the student body. Just going to the school is hard for me…I'm the-"

But Derek stopped her sentence sounding really angry.

"No! Don't you dare say what you were about to say! I didn't get up at this ungodly hour to make you breakfast and listen to you degrade yourself." He paused for a moment taking a deep breathe and sat back on the bed motioning to her to keep eating and then continued.

"It's time for you to face the facts. Max was never in love with you. Loser jocks like him are out to make themselves look good and what better way then to have a nice piece of eye candy on their arm. You were an ornament plain and simple, and it was embarrassing for me to live through. Now, like I said, you are going to suck it up and go to the dance. End of story."

Casey looked up at him and responded in a soft voice. "No Derek. You don't get it, I can't go to the dance, I returned the dress to the shop yesterday and cancelled the hair appointment, plus, Max…" here she cringed but then took a deep breath and continued. "Max….has the tickets."

Derek closed his eyes for a moment calming himself down before he responded.

"Then you can be thankful that I am who I am. I put in a call to your best friends this morning and had them go back and get your dress, they should be here in a few hours to do all that girly primping stuff you're so obsessed with….as well as your hair. Sorry Case, but I refuse to talk to that snobbish crazy hair stylist and frankly she creeps me out."

Derrick paused seeing the watery smile Casey was giving him…he smiled to himself when he saw the look of hope that was slowly burning in her eyes.

_Snap out of it Derek! _He sternly told himself as he shook his head and got up.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of this, I'll be back later on to pick you up for the dance."

Casey's voice was soft again. "Thank you Derek, I didn't know you cared so much."

Derrick smiled weakly. "Um, no problem, see you later." And with that he walked out the door to the safety of his own room.

As he flopped down on the bed he took a deep breath.

_That was scary. What is with all that girlish emotion anyway? Its just a dance! _

Still, he had to admit that he was pleased with how things were going, No one knew it, but he had bought tickets when they first went on sale and swore the nerd from the dance committee to secrecy.

The Valentine's day dance was for couples…and it was more then he could stomach…but he sensed that he would need them…so he had spent the 10 dollars on the tickets and pocketed them fast.

Derek pulled out the drawer of his nightstand, pulled the ticket's out and looked them over…now he knew what they were for.

* * *

-Many hours later-

Casey sighed and looked over her reflection. It's not like what she had in mind, but she could deal, she was more nervous over seeing her ex in the arms of his new girlfriend.

_His new girlfriend._

Casey felt a small tear trickle down her cheek and hastily wiped it away, thankful that the mascara didn't run.

She had to be strong.

She took a deep steadying breath and looked at her soft blue dress. It had a sweet heart neckline and flowed down to her ankles She couldn't help but realize that the last time she had worn this dress she was still…his.

Derek inhaled softly at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous…like a goddess

Casey spied him standing in the mirror looking dumbstruck and blushed lowering her eyes to her feet again.

Derek snapped himself out of his trance again and walked forward extending his hand to take hers.

"You can't go to the dance….without this." he said holding out a beautiful corsage. It was a bunch of red roses tied with a pretty pink ribbon that was supposed to go on her wrist.

Derrick swallowed and did his best to restore his carefree attitude as he put in on her wrist pressing the Velcro together and stepped back clearing his throat as the calm and cool demeanor returned to him.

"It's time for the dance, come on, the meter's running."

* * *

The dance was in full swing by the time they got there. Derek adjusted his jacket that went over his suit, he really hated getting dressed up, but he knew that in this case, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He held out his arm for Casey as they walked to the doors of the gym where the dance was being held.

Casey was all nerves as they got closer. She was fighting hard to keep walking…after all, Derek had gone through a lot of trouble to get her here and she cared enough to make sure this night wasn't wasted.

She had spent all day with her friends primping and trying to get themselves ready for the dance. They had left not to long before Derrick got there to meet their respective dates.

During that time she had determined to make the best of the night. She knew already that he had bribed Lizzie and Marti to tell him if she tried to leave.

She knew Max would be there tonight. And she hoped to God that she would be able to hold herself together.

Together they walked through the archway made of balloons with Casey holding her breath all the way.

As they entered the room many of their fellow classmates turned to stare at them…and whisper.

Casey thought she would pass out from nerves but Derek only held her tighter to him…trying to be as reassuring as possible…and it helped. As the night wore on she was getting more and more bold. She felt like she could handle anything…and then it happened…the thing she had been dreading all night….

Max and his air headed girlfriend made their appearance.

Casey fought the urge to cry…and next to her, Derek tensed up.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, this is the final dance of the evening! So, grab a hold of the one you love and share the final dance of the night!"

Casey gritted her teeth as Max held onto his date, holding her just above her butt and swayed softly as the music started up.

_**If there were no words**_

_**No way to speak I would still hear you** _

Casey could feel her eyes brimming with tears she turned to run…but derrick held her in place. He led her to the dance floor braving all the stares as he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

_**If there were no tears **_

_**No way to feel inside **_

_**I'd still feel for you**_

Casey was trembling in his grasp as he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered softly in her ear. "Running is not going to help…Lets finish this night out."

Gulping Casey rested her head on his shoulder and let him move them around the dance floor.

_**And even if the sun refuse to shine **_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme** _

_**You would still have my heart **_

_**Until the end of time **_

_**You're all I need My love, my valentine**_

_**All of my life I have been waiting for **_

_**All you give to me **_

_**You've opened my eyes **_

_**And showed me how to love unselfishly** _

As the music filled the gym it added the most romantic feeling ever…and it was even beginning to find it's way through Derek's cool exterior…and he found that it seemed to speak to his heart in a way he never imagined possible.

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before **_

_**In my dreams I couldn't love you more **_

_**I will give you my heart **_

_**Until the end of time **_

_**You're all I need My love, my valentine **_

_**La da da Da da da da **_

The girl that held on to him so trustingly was a girl he never ever considered a sister, but more of the type of girl he wanted to be with…as more then a friend…and in that moment he finally acknowledged that he loved this girl…he'd loved her for a long time…ever since she first moved in to his house…

_**And even if the sun refused to shine **_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme **_

_**You would still have my heart **_

_**Until the end of time **_

_**Cuz all I need Is you, **_

_**my valentine **_

_**You're all I need **_

_**My love,**_

_**my valentine **_

_As the song ended, they locked eyes….and then locked lips. It was a new experience for them….some thing new and wonderful….some thing that would definitely need to be explained later….but for now as the kiss ended they smiled at each other and kissed again._

As they walked out a few minutes later people were still talking…but neither of them really noticed…

They would have to explain this to Nora and George and the rest of the family and rumors would be flying around the school soon.

But the was something to worry about later….right now they would take the time to explain ever wonderful part of their brand new relationship.

After all, it was Valentine's day.

The End

* * *

**I hope you all liked this! And please no flames!**

**The song featured is "My Valentine" sung by Martina Mc Bride**


End file.
